A Christmas Date
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: A festive one-shot with JR and Sue Ellen when they were dating :)


Sue Ellen walked to the window and looked out. The campus was quiet, evidencing the winding down of term. It was that time of year when her fellow students packed up to return home for the holiday, excited to see their loved ones and enjoy the comforts of home, she reflected wistfully.

Not for her, though. This year her mother was going to visit the new man in her life and was taking Kristin with her. Sue Ellen sighed quietly, feeling a little guilty. "Florida would be marvellous, mother, but I have exams in January to study for as well as preparing for the Miss USA contest. I can stay here in the sorority house. There are a few of the girls who are also remaining, so I won't be on my own" she had told Patricia by way of excuse.

Her response to the invitation to fly out to meet "Gerald" had been disingenuous but the truth would have been bound to cause trouble and that was the last thing she wanted at this time of year. While there was no doubt that the idea of meeting her mother's new "Mr Right" was cringeworthy to say the least, that wasn't the only reason why she hadn't wanted to go.

She smiled as she thought about him and the way he made her feel. "JR" she whispered to herself. She hadn't disclosed why she wasn't going with her mother and sister but she knew that he was pleased to learn that she would be staying local over the holiday period. "I'll make it a happy Christmas for you, darlin" he told her, winking cheekily and making her blush. If only he would propose, she fantasised, that would make it the best Christmas ever, but she knew it was much too soon to be thinking in those terms. A man like JR wouldn't make such a monumental decision unless he was absolutely sure, she decided. Perhaps next year…

"Sue Ellen?" Jolted from her thoughts, she turned to see her friend. "Some of us are going for a drink in town. Do you want to come?" Paula asked. Sue Ellen shook her head firmly. "No thanks. JR is picking me up later." "Ooh! Where is he taking you this time?" "I don't know. He said it's a surprise."

Paula clapped her hands in excitement for her friend. "He always takes you to the best places. What are you going to wear?" Sue Ellen shrugged her shoulders. "I did treat myself to a new dress, so possibly that?" "He's getting serious, isn't he? As for you, well it's obvious…" "What is?" Sue Ellen asked, slightly embarrassed. "You're madly in love with him!" Paula answered bluntly. Sue Ellen's cheeks flushed instantaneously. "Do you think he knows? I've been trying to play it cool, God!"

Paula threw her head back in laughter. "Would it be so awful if he did? He's clearly very invested in you. Men like JR don't mess around. If he didn't think you were worth it, he'd have moved on well before now." Nodding to reinforce her point, Paula retreated. "See you later. I hope you have a lovely time." Sue Ellen waved her hand in response and turned back to the window. Tiny flakes of snow were beginning to flurry and settle onto the lawns, gradually turning them white, she noted with delight.

She smiled to herself as she walked to the wardrobe. Reaching in and taking out the deep red velvet dress she had bought for the holiday season, she felt the now familiar flutter of excitement at the thought of seeing him again. As she began to get dressed, she reflected on her friend's words and wondered if Paula might be right- were hers and JR's feelings for each other really so different? She knew he desperately wanted to get her into bed but there was also a serious, romantic side to him that he wasn't afraid to demonstrate on their dates, a side that told her he might at least be contemplating the idea of a long-term future together.

She finished her make-up and stood back from the mirror to check her overall appearance. Once satisfied, she grabbed her coat and purse and walked downstairs. The communal area was deserted but a large, brightly lit tree stood in the corner for company. She checked her watch. He would be here in a couple of minutes, she determined, knowing that JR was always meticulously punctual. She desperately wanted to go to the window to watch out for his arrival but didn't wish to appear too keen so took a seat instead. She looked around the room and was gratified by the effort that she and her sorority friends had made to ensure that it looked festive.

Her heart quickened as she heard the knock on the door. As she opened it, she was met with his wide, unmistakeable smile. "Hello, sugar" he greeted her. "You look sensational" he told her as he helped her with her coat, pausing briefly to kiss the nape of her neck gently and to inhale her scent. She shivered at his touch. "Happy Christmas, JR" she responded, attempting to appear unphased by what had just happened between them.

He took her hand and helped her down the steps, now dusted in snow. "Where are we going?" she asked. "I told you, it's a surprise, a Christmas surprise" he answered as he opened the limousine door for her. As they settled back into their seats, he wrapped his arm around her. "Give me a kiss, darlin" he demanded. "I've missed you." She glanced pointedly in the direction of the driver. "He's watching the road, not us" he responded before leaning in and taking what he wanted.

Delighted by her response, at first compliant but then fully engaged, he ran his hand along her thigh, making his way for the hem of her dress. She placed her hand on his to stop him, her sense of decency overriding the passion she felt for him. "Perhaps later" she murmured teasingly. Often now, she would allow their encounters to go somewhat further than the chaste exchanges of their early days of dating. Letting him touch her over and then, more recently, under her clothes was, however, as far as it would go until she had that wedding ring on her finger.

He gazed into her eyes and smiled lustfully. "Alright, Sue Ellen, later then?" As he moved in for another kiss the car drew to a halt. "We're here" he told her. As she exited the car, she surveyed her surroundings. They were at Highland Park, she realised. She looked at him quizzically. "Come on" he demanded, taking her hand.

A little further into the park and he found what he was looking for. A carriage pulled by two handsome white horses was waiting for them. The driver opened the door and held out his hand for her. "JR!" she gasped. "What a lovely surprise!" As they settled in, the driver covered their laps with a thick blanket before mounting at the front and clicking his tongue in signal.

As the horses set off, easing into a comfortable trot, JR leaned down and produced two champagne flutes. Passing them to her, he then retrieved the bottle, popped the cork and poured. "Happy Christmas, Sue Ellen" he told her as they clinked their glasses gently. She smiled shyly. "Thank you so much" she answered. "This is truly wonderful."

She leaned in closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, marvelling at the silent beauty of the park, the snow, now thicker, glittering under the lights from the trees. JR smiled in satisfaction. Maybe tonight, after dinner and one too many drinks, she might just let him, he mused. For now, though, he had a question to ask her and this was as good a time as any. "Darlin?" he asked. "Yes?" She turned and gazed into his bright, blue eyes. "What are you doing on Christmas Day?" "I haven't really decided" she replied. "Some of us girls might make a meal back at the house." He shook his head. "I think I can do better than that. My mama and daddy have made it plain that they want to meet you. Would you like to spend the day with all of us at Southfork?"

She smiled widely before throwing her arms around him. "Yes, I would like nothing more! Thank you!" It might not have been the question that she desperately wanted to hear him ask but this represented one step nearer to her ultimate goal and for that she was glad.

The End.

**Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading and reviewing this year. I will try to write more chapters of all of my long running stories in 2020 : )**


End file.
